Fate
by migodc21
Summary: What Fate had stored for Juubei, Kazuki and Ban? Shounen BanxKazuki
1. The Past

Fate

by: migodc21

Disclaimer:

The characters are not mine. But the story is mine! And mine alone!

Summary: A very romantic Ban. A very sweet Kadsuki. And a very hurt Juubei.

Chapter I: the Pasts

"Kadsuki"

"Yes?"

Juubei called. They are walking in an alley going to the Honky Tonk café to meet up with the Dakkanya tonight.

"What is itJuubei?" Kadsuki asked as they stopped.

Juubei can't find the right words to deliver whatever he was going to say to the threadspool. He tightened his grip in Kadsuki's arm and started walking.

"Never mind. Let's go." He stated slowly.

"S-sure.." Kadsuki replied looking at his companion worriedly.

After some walks, Kadsuki broke the silence, "Annou..Juubei," he started, "why is your hand so cold? Are you alright?" he concernedly asked. "Uh..Yeah..Just a bit cold, that's why.." he slowly stuttered.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Why should I?"

"Well..You know, you don't know where I am taking you. You didn't even ask me on where we are going."

"I have my trust in you Kadsuki." He stated.

"You always trust me Juubei. Have you ever doubted me for laying your trust in me?"

"No." He answered without hesitation.

"But, why?"

"Let's just say that it's..A secret." He said.

"Com'on! As if we haven't been together since we were kids!" he kidded.

"Just going to give you a clue..Hmm..it has something to do in our childhood days." Juubei gave.

After some silent walks, Kadsuki recalled the past when they were together. He chuckled as he remembered their first encounter. Juubei thought he was a girl because he was wearing a pink kimono while he was playing with his koto. Then the time when he was stung by a poisonous bug, and Juubei helped him to remove the poison by his expertise in needles. Then, the promise Juubei gave him as a friend, as a doctor, and as a protector, that he will protect him always.

"Oh I get it!" Kadsuki suddenly shouted. "Don't think too hard Kadsuki. It's nothing." Juubei stated coolly, as he tightened his grip on Kadsuki's, thinking that he might know something.

"Is it the promise?" Kadsuki asked. "Promise?" Juubei wondered as he recalls.

"Oh, that promise.." He said, suddenly blushing. Then with carelessness 1, he accidentally stepped on an empty can lying around and suddenly fell. With his tight grip on Kadsuki, Kadsuki suddenly reacted and pulled him back. Making Juubei lose his balance and landed safely at Kadsuki's chest. Juubei can feel his warm body and hear the fast-to-slow beats of Kadsuki's heartbeat.

"Ite..Juubei? Are you okay?" Kadsuki suddenly asked, not minding the pain at his back.

"Y-yah..Thanks.." he replied softly.

"That's good," Kadsuki sighed, "you should be more sensitive in your surroundings Juubei. You should watch your step next time." He reminded.

"Yeah, I should. If only I have 'the eyes'." He joked.

"Ah! Sorry! Forgot about that!" he apologized as they both stood and brushed away the dirt at their shirt. They faced each other and Kadsuki examined Juubei. Juubei sensed that Kadsuki's looking at him for so long. He again felt the sudden rush of heat as his face and he faced away, looking down, to prevent Kadsuki seeing his face.

"Are you really alright?" Kadsuki asked.

"Yeah.." he replied softly.

"You know what,Juubei?"

"What?"

"You're quite cute when you blush." He said from nowhere. Juubei suddenly felt very warm and blushed deeper. Then he heard his companion laughed softly.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing! It's just, you suddenly turned deep red."

"Don't speak. Let's go." He strictly said. "Hai!" Kadsuki playfully replied while assisting Juubei.

They walked in silence along the alley when Juubei broke their silence, "Sorry."

"Huh? For what?" Kadsuki asked, startled at the sudden apology.

"For being such a burden for you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm the one who should protect you at times of danger. Not you, protecting me."

"You're so old fashioned Juubei. We're adults now. I can take care of myself. And you have protected me many times. So, it's my turn to protect you, ne?"

"…"

"It's alright. I won't leave you," There's a sudden change in Kadsuki's voice as he spoke, "again and never.." Kadsuki added.

"It's the past. Forget it! I don't want to remember it again." Juubei told him.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it. I should. Because it's really my fault to leave you without saying why." Kadsuki's tone suddenly changed.

"Kadsuki."

"It's my fault why you're like this. If only I haven't left you, you should still have your eyesight. We shouldn't have that battle. You should have seen the beauty of life. You should have enjoyed-" Juubei's finger at his lips disrupted his speech, but he still continued, "You should have seen the nice sun setting in-" "Shh!" Juubei halted, "We have company.." Juubei said slowly as he poses to protect Kadsuki.

"Huh?" Kadsuki looked out as he concentrates.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the voice said. "Kadsu-chan! Juubei-kun! Konban-"

"Darn you Ginji!"

"What did I do?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine. Fine."

The two voices whispered as they argue. Juubei relaxed a little and Kadsuki stared at the two dark figures as he spoke, "Ban-kun? Ginji-kun?"

The two stopped and turned into tare's. "H-hehe! Kadsu-chan! Juubei-kun! How did you know we are here?" Ginji asked nonchalantly.

"Juubei sensed it. But, why are you here? You said we're going to meet at the café?" Kadsuki asked.

"Ban-chan's been restless. He's worried about something. Smoked five cigarettes along the way, one after another." Ginji whispered the information as he comes close to Kadsuki in still tare form. "He finished them all so fast then-" the blonde's leakage of information was cut-off by Ban as he hit him at the head with his elbow.

"Haha! Don't believe him!" Ban laughingly lied, "Com'on! Let's go at the café. We're already late for the meeting." Ban added as he placed his right arm at Kadsuki's shoulders.

"Oi Ginji! Assist Kakei first! I'm going to borrow Itomaki1 for a while." He said and walked with Kadsuki.

Ginji went to Juubei to assist him, who is obviously furious. "Uh. Juubei-kun. Annou. Let's go." He carefully said, as if it's hard to find the words to communicate with him.

"Why is Mido with Kadsuki lately?" he asked in annoyed tone. "Annou..Ban-chan told me that they're talking about the meeting." Ginji explained. "Meeting? What meeting? It's always Mido's blabbering that I can hear every time we meet up in Honky Tonk. And nothing more!" he furiously said but controlling his anger not to flare.

"I don't know. But, they have been seeing each other often.."

"…"

"I mean, more than often..Hehe!"

"…"

"A-are y-you okay?" Ginji asked, unsure of what to say at the out-of-himself Juubei.

"Huh? Oh..yes.."

"Are you worried?"

"What?"

"Are you worried about Kadsu-chan?" he asked.

"…"

"I know you are. I can see it in your actions."

"Why suddenly ask Raitei?"

"Just curious." The blonde said, "But you know, you must express your feelings soon before something happens." He continued, who spoke seriously and a very knowledgeable sentence.

"Wha!"

"Com'on! It's gonna rain soon!" Ginji lied and started to catch up with the other two while holding Juubei.

"_He knows.."_

A/N: Ne? Ne? Is it nice? This is my first story to put here in different point of view

next scene

All characters here are out of themselves!

Imagine Juubei not being alert

Ginji speaking very intelligently

Ban being close to itomaki?

WHAT THE HELL!

1Itomakithreadspool- what Ban calls Kadsuki..

Anyway..I want to thank The very first BANxKADSUKI fanfic maker in here..i didn't get his/her name..but the story's great! Whoever made PROVIDENCE, you inspired me and thank you for that..

By the way.. to the readers! Thanks for reading!

Questions? Suggestions? Any violent reactions? E-mail me Chapter: Present

"You're mine now! And no one will ever take you away from me!"

A/N Guess who's saying that..And to whom? Hmm..Suspicious..

special thanks to:

krinkle: inspired me in so many ways..

chimes: who read my story first!

GB chars: for inspiring me

And last but the GREATEST..

The author of Providence: who's story's lost in the for unknown reason..at least i have read it and saved it in my files! Hahaha! you inspired me! Hope i'll get to know you soon! And continue your story!

To the readers: REVIEWS! Thanks for reading!

I almost forgot, to my sister: for reading too!


	2. The Present

Fate

by: migodc21

Disclaimer:

The characters are not mine. But the story is mine! And mine alone!

A/N:

This story has different POV. But not in first person point of view. Enjoy!

Summary: A very romantic Ban. A very sweet Kadsuki. And a very hurt Juubei.

Chapter II: Present

"Didn't I tell you not to smoke more than two cigarettes? It's bad for your health you know." Kadsuki told Ban.

"I can't help it! I'm worried you know. You're not usually late in meetings! I thought something happened to you." Ban explained.

"Sorry! I didn't know you cared for me that much."

"Of course I am! You are mine now! And no one will ever take you away from me!"

"You're so dramatic Ban-koi," The Thread-wielder said. "and you know what darling?" He spoke. "What?" his companion answered. "Even if something happens to me, I can handle it myself." He added.

"I know. But, I'm still worried. I don't want you to be hurt. Or even see a scratch on you." Ban replied as he lowered his arm in Kadsuki's waist.

"Darling, Ginji-kun might see us. And that will be trouble." The long-haired reminded. Then Ban removed his arm slowly. "So what? I don't care." and placed both of his hands in the back of his head for support. "And you brought Kakei with you." He said, annoyed.

"Are we jealous here?" Kadsuki said and glanced at Ban.

"Jealous? Me? Mido Ban jealous? I don't think so." Ban obviously lied.

"Really?" Kadsuki asked in a playful manner.

"Really!"

"Really now?" now in his sexy voice, while biting his lower lip.

"Really, well, a bit." he replied, losing the conviction in his voice. "Well hell yeah! You know how I can be easily jealous!" he admitted, "and I hate it when you're flirting me."

"And why is that?" Kadsuki asked, not even changing the tone of his voice as he hooked his arm at Ban's arm and played with his sleeves until it went up in his chest and to his collarbone.

"Because..it's..teasing me," Ban said, as Kadsuki heard a sigh from his companion, reacting at the contact. "Like you are..doing..right..now.." he slowly replied with pauses between his sentences.

Then Kadsuki slowly broke the contact while making a sly smile in his face.

"You know what? That smile just takes my breath away." Ban admitted.

Kadsuki blushed a bit and answered back, "And your words just makes me want to flirt you more."

"Tsk!" was the only growl Ban made. And they both continued walking.

"And by the way, why did you bring him with you?"

"He wants to come, so I agreed."

"But, you know our status." Ban reminded.

"I know. He's just accompanying me. And he wouldn't know," Kadsuki said, "but, he also needs to know, you know.." he continued even though he knew he sounded senseless.

"No. We're not going to inform anyone about this. It's just. I-I'm not ready yet, are you?"

"No.."

"But, it doesn't mean that I'm ashamed to be with you." Ban whispered as he looked behind, keeping a safe distance from Ginji and the needle-bearer.

Kadsuki just smiled and continued their walking until they've reached Honky Tonk.

The bell at the café's door rang as Ban and Kadsuki entered, followed by the next pair. "The tab's on me!" Ban boasted as they chose their usual spot.

"Ban-chan, where did you get the money?" Ginji asked while sitting beside Ban. "At the last mission, bakero." He said as Kadsuki and Juubei sat at the chair at the opposite side of the Dakkanya.

"Good Afternoon! What's your order?" Natsumi came and happily asked.

"The usual Nats! And how 'bout you Kadsuki?" Ban asked the man in front of him.

"A black coffee would be nice." He ordered and smiled.

"Natsium-chan! I want pizza!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Okay! Ban's specialty 1, a coffee and a pizza! Coming up!" she cheerfully repeated. "Annou, how about you Juubei-kun?" she asked.

"A coffee will do." he answered politely.

Their orders came and started eating. Except for Juubei, who keeps stirring his coffee for too long.

Ban did most of the talking while he the two listened. Juubei didn't really listen to what Ban was talking about. Ban told stories, Ginji and Kadsuki laughed along, while Juubei keeps on stirring his coffee.

Juubei just sat there, not reacting to any Ban's stories, stirring his coffee for an hour and listens at Kadsuki's laughter.

"_What's with Kadsuki?" _Juubeithought, _"It looks like he's very interested at whatever that snake-head says. Is there something between them? Why are they together nowadays? What ever happened to them that time?" _Juubei wondered as he recalls what happened in their last mission with the Dakkanya. Many questions swarmed inside his head, still stirring his coffee absent-mindedly.

"Juubei?" a soft-spoken voice called his name.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be thinking something, deep," Kadsuki asked. "Are you really alright?" then he touched Juubei's resting left-hand.

Juubei felt warm at the sudden contact and tried not to turn red again. He removed his hand and stood up, "Umm, excuse me." he excused and went outside.

When he was out to relax, he heard the bell rang again. He knew Kadsuki was there.

"Juubei.." Kadsuki whispered, but loud enough to be heard.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange this afternoon. Is there something wrong?" Kadsuki asked concernedly.

"It's nothi-"

"-Don't answer me that Juubei. There's something bothering you, and I know it." Kadsuki said. "You've been quiet the whole time, and you didn't even tasted your coffee yet." He added.

"…"

"Juubei." Kadsuki called as the orange clouds passed above them, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'll let it pass today, Juubei. Please don't make me worry," Kadsuki said softly, "You're scaring me. As if I don't know what to do."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." he said as he looked down.

"It's okay. Whatever is that problem you don't want to talk about, you'll be able to overcome it Juubei. I'm here with you." Kadsuki said, "you can talk to me about it anytime, when you're ready to share." And he smiled.

'_You're always there for me, Kadsuki. Even though I have betrayed you after you left Mugenjou. You still accepted me with open arms. That's what I like about you. What I love about you..'_ Juubei thought. "Sure. Thanks." He replied.

And they went back in the café.

"Anything wrong?" Ban asked in a different tone as Kadsuki and Juubei went back to their places.

"Nothing really." Kadsuki replied. Then checked up on Juubei, who was sitting quietly. Now drinking his coffee.

"Baan-chaan! I'm sleepy." Ginji complained as he saw the sun almost setting. Ginji stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes after yawning.

"Okay, time to go." Ban said, standing up in his place, ready to go. "Umm, Ginji, you go home first. I'll come after." he continued.

"But Ban-chan. Where-"

"-Shall we go?" he asked, cutting off Ginji.

"Sure. I know Juubei's tired too. Let's go home." Kadsuki agreed.

They all went out after thanking Paul and Natsumi for the service.

"Annou, Juubei, you should go home too. Ban-kun and I have to talk about something."

"No. I'm going with you." Juubei insisted.

"But, I'll be coming home late." Kadsuki explained.

"Oi Ginji! Assist Needle-boy in his way. He might end up in the lost and found area." Ban taunted.

Juubei didn't mind him and insisted on going with him. "Juubei, you're tired, you need some rest. Ginji-kun will assist you to go home." Kadsuki said with patience. "I'm going home late. Maybe later."

"So what? I'm goi-" "He SAID go home with Ginji, Kakei." Ban growled, stressing the word. Juubei knew that annoyed tone Ban made and stopped. He knew this would lead to a fight and he's not yet in the right condition for it. He gave up and went to Ginji.

"Don't worry Juubei, I'm with Ban anyway. So nothing to worry about." Kadsuki said.

"Yah, he's with me. So don't worry. No harm will be done if I'm going to borrow him from you." Ban said, making a grin in his face, knowing that he had the upper-hand at their argument.

"Ah, etoh,Good night Kadsuki-chan!See you laterBan-chan!" Ginji greeted them and sweat-dropped as Juubei stopped beside him. And they took off.

Ban watched them until the two shadows fade at his sight. When they're gone, Ban started walking with Kadsuki while his left arm's slipping at Kadsuki's waist.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on Juubei, Ban-koi, He's still my friend you know." Kadsuki said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, he's getting on my nerves that he keeps on insisting to follow you. He'll interrupt our date." He explained as he played his companion's fingers, who just reached out for his hand a while ago.

"Well, just don't be mad, okay? It'll ruin our date." Kadsuki said, wrapping his arms around the Jagan-user's waist and looked at his eyes lovingly.

"Okay." Ban agreed, giving-in in his lover's request. "I don't want anyone to interrupt us. It's just. I wanted. I just want to spend this night only the two of us." He said as he found his words.

"So, where are we going?" Kadsuki asked him as he went beside the car to get in.

"Just wait. You'll see." And they went inside the beetle.

Walking in the dark alley to go home, rats and droplets of leaking water were heard. Soft footsteps were made that the deafening silence was blurred in Ginji's ears. He just walked beside his silent companion, who was minding his own business.

Juubei, on the other hand, sank deeply in his thoughts and let them wander around his head. _"Where is Kadsuki? Is he alright? What is happening to him?"_ His mind was too preoccupied by thoughts and worries about Kadsuki. Nothing but Kadsuki in his mind. Then, he heard Ginji's footsteps came into a halt. He also stopped and asked, "What's the problem, Raitei?"

"Please don't call me that! Ginji is much better!" Ginji said. "H-hai.." he softly answered.

"Wanna eat, Juubei-kun?" the blonde cheerfully asked. "We just came from the café didn't we?" he reminded. "I know. Don't you want to rest for awhile and have a little chat?" he said, "You know, getting to know each other? Hehe!" the tare said, hiding his embarrassment. Juubei went beside him. "Where?" he asked. "Ah, annou, there's this ice cream store open for twenty-four hours." Ginji said, hoping for Juubei to agree.

"Let's go."

At that word, the tare-Ginji skipped his way to the store with the needle-handler.

After receiving their ice cream, Ginji started eating his and Juubei left it as it is.

"_Don't worry Juubei, I'm with Ban anyway. So nothing to worry about."_ That statement just roamed inside Juubei's head all the time. Thinking what it meant.

'_That's why I'm worrying about you. In the beginning, there's just you and me. Until he came. What happened? Why are you always with him? Does it mean that you don't need me anymore? That you feel more protected being with him? Are you hiding something from me Kadsuki? Are you in love with him?" _just the thought of it hurts his mind. And mostly, his heart. The pain is worsening by minute. Then came back to his senses and realized that Ginji was looking at him the whole time.

"Is there any problem, Juubei-kun?" Ginji asked, worried.

"Nothing. And what is it that you want to talk to me about, Raitei?" Juubei asked, setting aside his thoughts.

"Stop with the formalities Juubei-kun. And about that one, oh, wait." He said as he finished his ice cream and wiped it off his face.

"Annou, um, annou," the blonde repeated as he thinks what question to ask first. "Annou, Juubei-kun?" he called. The brown-haired guy looked at him, "What?" "Annou, how to put this, umm, I just want to ask." Ginji started, seemed to be nervous to speak to him. "What kind of relationship do you have with Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked in a serious tone. "Why are you asking those types of questions lately, Ginji-kun?" Juubei asked, starting to get nervous.

"Just answer my question." Ginji ordered.

"…"

"What?"

"I'm his doctor, his friend and his protector. We're childhood friends. That's all." he stated calmly, actually saying the truth. _'Yeah, that's all there is.'_ This thought hurts him. "Now, why are you asking these questions?" he questioned back.

"Nothing more?" Ginji asked, ignoring his question. Juubei took some time to answer that, "Nothing more." He said softly, bowing his head. "You answer me then," he demanded, "why are you asking me these?"

"Well, annou." The tare stuttered, not wanting to tell why.

"What?"

"Annou, just wondering. I want to know. . well, you said nothing's between you and Kazu-chan. So, there's nothing to worry about." Ginji explained, but said the last part in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Juubei asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Hehe!" he excused to his co-retrieval agent with concern.

"And Juubei-kun?" Ginji called.

"What?"

"Can I have your ice cream?" Ginji asked while looking at the melting ice cream.

"Oh, sure." And gave his ice cream.

'_That's right. Just like that. His doctor, his friend and his protector. Nothing more.'_

"Here we are." Ban said as he opened the door for Kadsuki. "But, Ban-koi, we're only in the woods." The long-haired female-like man said as he stepped out in the beetle. Then a cloth wrapped his eyes and he began to worry.. "Wh-what's happening?" Kadsuki asked, trying to remove the cloth that Ban just knot. "Don't remove it! You'll spoil the surprise." Ban said and holds Kadsuki's hand to walk. But Kadsuki stayed at his place, refusing to follow. "Don't worry, I'm going to guide you. Just follow me." Ban whispered to is ear and took Kadsuki's hand. Still, Kadsuki resisted a little. "Trust me. I'm gonna show you something." His Jagan-user lover said lovingly. Then he followed.

"Where are we going?" Kadsuki asked. "Just wait. I know you'll love it." Ban said as he removes the twigs blocking their way.

"We're almost there." Ban reminded. Kadsuki just waited and followed Ban in his footsteps. He listened to his surroundings and observed. He can hear the crickets calling for their mates and the brushing of leaves that Ban prevented to hit Kadsuki. He listened to the cracking of twigs as Ban stepped on them. Then they come into an end, where he can hear through the darkness, the sound of silent water nearby.

After a while, Kadsuki can feel Ban's hands working its way to remove the blindfold in his eyes. His sight was at blur as soon as the cloth has been removed, and focused his sight in the faint dotted lights. He rubbed his eyes for a better view of those moving little lights until he realized what it was. His eyes began to sparkle.

Infront of him were fireflies all over the lake. And the lake projected the moon's luminous light. A firefly landed on Kadsuki's hand. He watched it and admired the beauty's light for awhile. Then a white light flashed from nowhere. But he ignored it and continued on admiring the pretty light.

"Ban-kun," Kadsuki looked up, as he called the man just an inch away from his back, "kirei na..1" Then the firefly left him. He rested his head in his lover's chest and watched the rest of the small lights flying around. He felt Ban wrap his arms around him, relishing the warm embrace, savoring the sensation. "But Ban-koi," he again called, now looking directly at his eye without the fear of the Jagan-power his lover possess, "Why show me these?"

"Just as I thought." Ban said, "You forgot."

"Yurushimashita2, nani3?" Kadsuki asked, evidently clueless.

"This is my gift for you." Ban said as he drew closer to Kadsuki's ear for him to hear, "Happy Monthsary, Love." Ban whispered.

Ban pulled away. Kadsuki was stunned then came back to his senses. "Oh. Oh! I completely forgot! Sorry." He said weakly and bowed down, embarrassed that he forgot their monthasary. "Don't be. Just to see you smile, enjoy your time with me and be here with me is already your gift for me." Ban affectionately said as he lifted his Kadsuki's chin to look at him. "And to love me back is the greatest."

Kadsuki's eyes returned its spark as his ears heard those words and blushed. "Oh Ban," was all he can say.

"Did you like it?" Ban asked his companion who returned looking at the small, bright lights. "I love it." He said in wonder and rested his head at Ban's shoulder.

"But darling, how did you know I like these critters?" He asked.

"Sources, love. Sources." Ban said, boasting.

"You like me to force you to leak your sources out huh." Kadsuki said kiddingly and playfully pulled Ban's collar for him to reach his ear and said in a whisper, "Spill it." He said teasingly and bit his darling's earlobe.

Ban held his breath and started to react at the sudden sensation he felt in his ear, suddenly turning red. "Hey! No fair!" he said, holding his hot ear. He heard Kadsuki giggled. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. "You're really handsome, you know." He smiled. "So, what's your source?" he asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Ban said while rubbing his ear. "In that fateful day that brought us together, love."

"I saw you back then, three months ago, that you were playing with these creatures." He started. "You admired their beauty, you admired their light." Then he paused. " And you were beautiful." He said and looked at him. Kadsuki listened as he released a faint red tinge in his cheeks. "The sight of you with that firefly was the most perfect picture that I have seen in my life. I want to see it again. So here we are. And with this perfect moment, a gift for our monthsary." He finished.

Ban picked something in his pocket and showed it to Kadsuki. "This is the perfect picture and your perfect gift for me."

Kadsuki received it and looked at it. "Ban, this is wonderful." He said. "So, this was the one that flashed awhile ago." Kadsuki said and slyly grinned.

"But it was perfect. For me." Ban said and took the picture in his hand and looked at it once again. "You are beautiful, and always be beautiful." And comes closer for a kiss. Then a fan came out-of- nowhere and blocked his lips and Kadsuki's.

"Ban-koi, even though we're together, you know I don't give in easily." Kadsuki reminded him, even if he regretted it as Ban pulled away and Kadsuki hid his fan.

"Curse that fan of yours." Ban whispered jokingly, instead gave him a sudden peck in the lips. "Aha! Caught you off-guard." He smiled and sat at the grass. Kadsuki sat beside him and Ban hooked his arm around Kadsuki to come closer. Kadsuki smiled and took another nip at his earlobe, "Now we're even." And they spent the night with each other.

A/N: what can you say? is it nice? Or is it bad? Chapter 2 is a bit long..sorry if it's too long! I don't like things to speed up..i don't like fast stories! Realized that some hints in their past are slowly revealing in this chapter? Just wait a bit longer and you'll know what happened between them three months ago.

1 Ban's specialty- The one that was showed in the monkeys episode..i forgot..the ones that the monkeys stole from natsumi.hehe! poor memory of mine..

1 So pretty

2 forgot

3 what

i don't want to replace other japanese terms..I like it the way it is..hehe!

It's hard to think of titles in my chapters. I don't want my titles to spoil the fun in reading. Noticed my titles? It's not telling the summary of my story! I thought very hard for that!

Sorry for the wrong grammars in there. If there's any.

And for the japanese terms! In the next chapter i i'll not use jap terms again! So no hard time in explaining!

Waaahh!

And again, the out-of-themselves are there!

Ginji's serious talk

Ban's romantic moments

It's okay for Kadsuki to refuse his first kiss. Reserved it for the better! Hehe! just ignore Ren, who took Kadsuki's first kiss away! ANNNNOOOOYYYYIIIINNNNGGGGG!

And the picture? I hope you know what it is. If not, read again.

And one more thing! The most important of all..Ginji doesn't like Juubei! He's just a curious Raitei asking questions to a friend who didn't know about the relationship between Ban and Kadsuki. And Ginji nedds more sources to prove his theory about them. In this chapter, he has a hunch about those two.

the photo? it's kadsuki with the fireflies scene..

and again, special thanks to:

krinkle: inspired me in so many ways..

chimes: who read my story first!

GB chars: for inspiring me

And last but the GREATEST..

The author of Providence: who's story's lost in the for unknown reason..at least i have read it and saved it in my files! Hahaha! you inspired me! Hope i'll get to know you soon! And continue your story!

To the readers: REVIEWS! Thanks for reading! And keep on reading!

Oops! Almost forgot again! My sister!

Ryuen03! Thanks a lot for the info!

I know many people are against in this pairing..but i'm going to convert them! Bwahahahaha! I'm gonna make them love this pairing!

Questions? Suggestions? Any violent reactions? E-mail me 3 coming up: So Close

love that movie!


End file.
